


Transformers - Guardians

by TheThreeofDiamonds



Series: Transformers - Fallen Order [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Decepticons divided and trying to survive, Gen, Scourge is not Season 3 Scourge, Stunticons received upgrades by Shockwave, he is 2000 RID Scourge, he was weird, other main characters will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThreeofDiamonds/pseuds/TheThreeofDiamonds
Summary: A major blow has taken place on both sides of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and the Decepticon leader, Megatron, are missing. they have been missing for years, and no one has been able to find them. thanks to the leadership of Ultra Magnus, the Autobots have regained control of Cybertron and have begun to rejuvenate and repopulate the planet. the deceptions are now few in number, with many of the commanding officers remaining.Shockwave has recruited the Stunticons and a new deception by the name of Scourge to aid him on returning the deceptions to glory. Shockwave's plan revolves around creating a new leader for the Decepticons. in order to do that however, they need proof that the chosen decepticon is worthy to lead the armies that still exist.
Series: Transformers - Fallen Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872298
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

When one thinks of a powerful relic, one usually doesn’t go to a crypt to find it. Instead, one would think to go to a museum or a sacred place to find such powerful artifacts.

If they even existed in the first place, that is. As far as Motormaster was concerned, this so-called Decepticon matrix of power was a Hoax. a fairy tale, as those disgusting humans would call it. Motormaster was about ready to punch a hole in whatever wall was closest to him out of sheer frustration that this is the fourth lead their boss had. and so far, it wasn’t looking promising. Just a lot of dark hallways with nothing in them

“RAAHHH!” screamed motormaster as he kicked what was a pile of junk that had been sitting there for… who cares how long.

The Decepticon who was with him didn’t flinch at Motormaster’s sudden outburst. If anything, he just turned his head to look back at him.

“Calm yourself Motormaster.” the Black, Grey and teal decepticon Chided.

“Why should I, Scourge?” Motormaster demanded. “We’ve been going on Shockwave’s little scavenger hunts while he sits back in his lab doing ‘research.’ He hasn’t lifted a finger since he gave me and my boys these upgrades. It was better when we had Megatron around.”

“As you say, Motormaster.” Scourge paused for a moment and began to examine the walls. The sword on his back started to beep and chirp. In a fluid motion, scourge pulled it out, and the sword changed itself into a metallic bird, that now rested upon Scourge’s arm. It continued to beep and chirp, and Scourge seemed to be the only one that could understand what it was saying.

As if directed, Scourge put the bird on his shoulder and began to examine the left hand wall.

“And Don’t get me started on Onslaught.” Motormaster whined. “He used to be a formidable commander, of all things. Now, he sits on his plating back at base, and claims he ‘coordinates’ our efforts. I haven’t seen him do anything helpful.”

“You do know that he lost his team to Starscream...being Starscream, Right?” 

“That is no excuse!” Motormaster roared. “He should be out here with the rest of us.” Motormaster finally paused long enough to notice Scourge was a bit busy with something else. “What are you Doing?” Motormaster demanded.

“Giza says this wall is a facade.” Scourge informed. He put his audio receptor to it and began to tap the wall. He did this for a while, moving left and right, and when he found what he was listening for, he began to move up and down. After confirming what he found, he backed away, and pulled out his Hand Cannon. “You may want to turn away.”

Without warning, scourged fired the cannon at the wall. Shards of metal and rust spread itself like a flood. Scourge reloaded the gun and fired again, sending more bits and pieces of the wall to fall. Motormaster took most of the debris, but he did have to turn his head so that the rust wouldn’t get in his optics. Scourge fired a third time, and seemed to be satisfied with the newfound holes that he made in the wall.

“You still want something to punch?” Scourge asked, turning toward Motormaster.

“Where do you need me to?”

“Right there.” Scourge pointed to the right of one of the holes that he made. Without hesitation, the Boxy decepticon threw a fist at it, sending a good section of the wall flying a few feet before crashing down onto the floor.

The two entered the darkened corridor. Motormaster turned on the high-beams on his wrist and began to point it down the hall. The Hall didn’t illuminate anything interesting, just a long and rusty hall, some statues stood between some of the pillars, while remnants of others were now piles of rock and metal.

“Bah, I don’t see anything.” Motormaster complained.

“Neither do I.” scourge confirmed. “And that’s what concerns me.” 

The two continued down the hall, half expecting something to jump out at them. But nothing happened, which was really bothersome to Motormaster.

“GAAHH!!!” Motormaster yelled. “THERE’S NOTHING HERE!!! WE’RE WASTING OUR TIME!!!”

“Nothing is just what we’re looking for.” a cold voice commented.

Scourge flipped around and drew his sword in surprise. Once he saw Shockwave, he relaxed. Motormaster, on the other hand, freaked out and swung his sword without thinking.

Shockwave blocked it with ease.

“While my upgrades to you were impressive, Motormaster, you still won’t be able to harm me. Save your strength for something more important.”

Motormaster dropped his sword and cowered back, hoping that Shockwave wouldn’t do anything to retaliate.

“Stop cowering.” Shockwave commanded. “I still need you. And it will be a good long while before your usefulness will come to an end. And even then, it would be illogical to terminate you.”

Shockwave’s words gave Motormaster...somewhat more confidence, but he still kept his distance. But who knows if that would do any good.

“Master,” scourge greeted. “It is good to see you join us.” Giza flew down onto scourge's shoulder, who began to pet the bird. “But I am curious. Did you find something that would help us in our search for the Matrix?”

“I did scourge. Come.” Shockwave began to lead down the hall, followed by scourge. Motormaster reluctantly followed, still being very skeptical of what shockwave will do next. 

“I was able to continue my research for the Matrix. Clues in the Decepticon Archives have led me to believe that the trickster, Liege Maximo, hid the Matrix within the tomb of the Primes.”

“Wait,” Motormaster interrupted. “You mean the one in New Iacon? The one for Optimus?”

“That can hardly be considered a tomb, Motormaster. There isn’t a body to put in it.” Shockwave answered.

“It’s more of a monument.” Scourge added. “Too bad there isn’t one for megatron.”

“And there won’t be. Not with Ultra Magnus in charge.” Shockwave flailed his only hand in the air. “But onto more important matters. I was correct in sending you to the Tomb of the Primes, for the research I did confirmed my suspicions about the location of the Matrix. It is under the tomb of the Prime he, according to the legend, had the most respect for.”

There was a light beginning to shine when the three decepticons entered the room. It wasn’t too bright, but it was enough to see the statues of eleven of the thirteen original Primes.

“Didn’t Liege Maximo disrespect everyone?” Motormaster asked. “He was like, the ultimate...umm….what did the humans call it?” he thought for a minute. “DOUCHE! Liege was the ultimate douche, wasn’t he?” Both Shockwave and Scourge turned to look at Motormaster. Scourge had the look of confusion in his eyes, while shockwave...still looked like a cyclops.

“Douche?” Scourge asked. “What in the name of Primus does that mean?”

“It is a question best left for another day.” Shockwave answered. “We have much to do.” he turned to the statues. “Motormaster, the statues need to be removed.”

Motormaster rolled his eyes and transformed into his truck mode. Both Shockwave and Scourge knew to take a step back as Motormaster did his own demolition derby against the statues. He was hooting and hollering as all of the statues were reduced to nothing but rubble and dust. 

While he was doing that, Shockwave and Scourge discussed a few things. Motormaster didn’t care, though, it’s been years since he was able to wreck stuff like this. It was this kind of destruction that kinda filled motormaster’s circuits with pleasure. That may have been programmed into him when he was built by Megatron, But motormaster wasn’t going to go through the effort to take it out.

By the time Motormaster was done, all that was needed was to clear away the newfound dirt and pebbles so they could find any secrets, if there were any, hiding under the now destroyed room. The three dug at a tomb of their choosing, and continued to dig at the other tombs, until Shockwave found something interesting, and called over his two companions.

“Scourge, Motormaster. I have found something.” Both decepticons left the tombs that they were on and went over to what shockwave had found. When the two saw what Shockwave was holding, they both were confused. It was thick, with thin metal plates bound together between thicker protective plates. The thicker plates look a bit rusted, but the thinner plates were pristine. Shockwave opened it and began to scan the plates.

“What is it?” Scourge asked.

“It’s a tome.” Shockwave answered. “Before data-pads were used, ancient cybertronians wrote down their information onto sheets of metal and bound them together, depending on the subject.”

“Ah, like a book!” Motormaster declared. “The humans do something similar, but they don’t use metal. I...don’t know what they use.”

“Regardless, this is an important find.” shockwave said, as he was reading the book. “It also reveals that the Matrix we are looking for...may not exist.”

“WHAT?!?” Motormaster shouted, enraged at the fact that he was with these two for what turned out to be nothing. “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE DID ALL OF THIS WORK JUST TO FIND OUT THAT WE DIDN’T HAVE TO DO ALL THIS WORK?!?”

“Calm yourself, Motormaster.” Scourge cautioned.

“NO.” Motormaster declared. “THIS WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME!”

“If you were to listen, you would know that there is more to this book.” Shockwave warned. Motormaster wanted to argue with him, but there were consequences, even for Motormaster, that Shockwave is able to enact. 

“While it is true that the matrix doesn’t exist,” Shockwave continued. “This book does provide...instruction, for lack of a better word, on how to construct a matrix.”

Both Scourge and Motormaster looked at each other and then back to Shockwave.

“Well, where do we start?” Scourge asked.

Shockwave closed the book, delicately. “We start by going back to one of the autobots greatest strongholds. Motormaster, ready your brethren. We will need everyone we can muster.”

“Where are we GOING?” Motormaster demanded.

“We are going back to earth.” Shockwave answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakdown wanted to be anywhere other than with Motormaster. He knew he was his boss, but he was absolutely scary. He didn’t have much of a choice, and he knew it.

He also knew that Motormaster would hunt him down if he tried to leave. And he hated getting the attention in the first place. So it made sense when Motormaster called the crew together so that everyone could go visit, in Breakdown’s opinion, one of the scariest cybertronians to ever walk the face of cybertron. Worse than Motormaster.

The group was led by Shockwave, who was carrying a weird collection of plates. Behind him were Motormaster, Onslaught, and the newbie, scourge. Behind them were the rest of Breakdown’s brothers. Wildrider and Dragstrip were talking amongst themselves, Dead-end was being, well, Dead-end, and Breakdown followed everyone, and made sure that he was out of the way.

In a way, it was nice to be in what was Kaon...or what was left of it. The whole city was in ruins and most of it was abandoned. And until the autobots decided to come in and fix the place up, it was the perfect hiding spot for any decepticons that really had nowhere else to go. Breakdown didn’t know if anyone else noticed, but there were decepticons peering up out of the debris every now and then, staring at the group, which made Breakdown even more twitchy than usual.

“Why are we going to Soundblaster?” Dragstrip asked. “We probably don’t need him to go to earth. We could just jack an autobot cruiser and just leave. We could do it.”

“Hey, I’d be down.” Wildrider admitted. “It’s been a while since we did anything. I’d LOVE to be back in action.”

“Why?” Dead End asked. “We’d probably end up like starscream or any of the other decepticons. There’s no point.”

“Shut up, Dead End.” the two stunticons barked. Dead End rolled his eyes. Breakdown enjoyed the silence for the few seconds it lasted.

“That is a good question though.” Dragstrip mused. “Why are we going to Soundblaster?” he yelled. He was clearly trying to get the attention of anyone up front.

“Because Soundblaster has the Space Bridge.” Onslaught answered.

“Why?” Dead End asked. “We’ve already lost the war. If he has the space bridge, he’s a prime target for Autobot High Command.”

“Yeah,” Wildrider budded in. “add that to the signals he’s sending, and he comes off as annoying. Worse than Dead End.”

“Oh please…” Dead End moaned.

“Soundblaster has...different ways of mourning.” Shockwave informed. “The disappearance of Megatron hit him hard. For a time he refused to believe it. He sent out signals through the broadcasting stations he sent out, to see if Megatron would respond. He stole the space bridge to be ready to retrieve him. After a while...and a rather unfortunate accident, He changed the broadcast. While it was meant for megatron, it was changed to rally the other decepticons through the universe.”

“It’s still annoying.” Dragstrip declared.

“Annoying or not,” Motormaster bellowed. “We still need him. So I don’t want to hear any of you complain while we’re visiting.”

The other stunticons moaned. Breakdown couldn’t help but fidget out of sheer nervousness. He knew he didn’t have the choice to go with them, but the thought of going to one of the decepticons that sees EVERYTHING made breakdown want to-

Breakdown heard the noise of scuffling metal that instantly made him jump. He heard if off to the left, in one of the dilapidated buildings. He scanned the building quickly, to see if anyone was willing to stick it’s head back out.

“HEY BREAKDOWN!” Dragstrip yelled. Breakdown turned to see that he had been left behind a few paces from the group. “Get your sorry tailpipe in gear.”

“Y-yeah.” breakdown stammered. He looked back at the building one more time before scampering off to rejoin the group.

Eventually the group made their way to one of the biggest, most run down buildings in all of Kaon. it was, from what Breakdown was told, one of Shockwave’s old labs. It had clearly seen better days. The entrance was blown open, towers were hanging off of their foundations, and the worst part: it was dark as night inside.

“We’re here.” shockwave informed.

“A broken building that was once a respected place in all of Cybertron.” Scourge mussed. “I always wanted to see the majesty of this place. A shame it’s been reduced to rubble.”

“In due time, scourge, you will.” Shockwave assured. “Now, stunticons, liste-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Debris began to move out of the way as four beast-like constructs emerged. Breakdown freaked a bit, drawing his blaster at the closest one, then swinging it to one that he thought looked pretty fast, and then at the...horribly smelling one that looked pretty tough. The other stunticons drew their weapons as well, each pointing at one of the four beasts.

The only ones that didn’t draw their weapons were Shockwave, Onslaught, and Scourge. Breakdown saw this and really began to panic.

“Wh-what are you guys doing?!?” Breakdown shouted. “Th-they’re going to eat us!”

“As tempting as the offer would be…”the voice came from the two headed beast that waltzed it’s way out of the darkness of the building. “We’ve been given orders to not eat you. Terrorcons, stand down.”

The four beasts growled in frustration. Some of them kicked the debris off of them or away from them. One of them let out a shriek that Breakdown was sure would break any Windows that weren’t already broken.

“Grrr...at least let us have one of them…” one of them gowled. He looked like he had a lot of teeth.

“Yeah…” a yellow and blue one with two heads agreed. “We could pick him apart...slowly...so enjoyable…”

A blaster shot struck the terrorcon that just spoke square in one of the heads. The terrorcon was sent reeling as it shreaked with pain. The other terrorcons watched as he flew, then they began to be unroudy as well.

“Who dares?” the leader of the terrorcons demanded. “Whoever you are, come out, so we can take you apart!”

“You were given orders.” the voice came from above. Everyone looked to see a green, black, and white decepticon standing on the rubble, his gun still smoking in his hand.

“Sixshot! Stay out of this! We don’t need you!” one of the beasts demanded.

Sixshot jumped down. As he landed, the other beasts recoiled in the fear that he would do something else. He eyed each and every one of them, all of them doing what they could to avoid his gaze, but it was clear and obvious they wanted to fight him.

“Hun-gurr,” his gaze fell on the two-headded beast still standing. “Do you wish to settle this?”

Hun-gurr growled and looked away.

“I thought not.” Sixshot mused. Sixshot then turned to face Shockwave. “I apologize for their behavior. The terrorcons are not ones that are known to be...tame.”

“This is all that Soundblaster has been able to gather?” Shockwave asked, gesturing to the terrorcons. “I take it that recruiting has been...less than fruitful, given what I see.”

“They are good for being guard dogs.” Sixshot answered. “Nothing more. We have...other forces, but they remain at Soundblaster’s side.”

“Well, makes sense. Even I knew that the Cassettes were smarter than these things.” dragstrip mentioned.

“The Cassettes have been given other tasks.” Sixshot informed. “The Predicons are the ones that stay by Soundblaster’s side.”

“Who?” Wildrider asked.

“You’ll meet them.” Sixshot answered. “But before you do, you must answer a question of mine.” 

Sixshot approached Shockwave. He was much taller than the rest of the group. Breakdown couldn’t believe that. He always had thought that Motormaster would have been taller than others. And due to Sixshot’s height, he almost expected for Shockwave to back away. That’s what Breakdown would have done, and he almost did, but then he remembered that the Terrorcons were behind them.

“And the question is?” Shockwave asked.

“Why are you here?” Sixshot asked.

Everyone stood still. Breakdown couldn’t help but look at the others, who were still uneasy and waiting for Shockwave or any of the others commanders to answer. Shockwave was clearly thinking of the best response. The fact that it was taking so long to answer, or at least felt like it, was making Breakdown really twitchy.

“We’re here to ask Soundblaster about using his Space Bridge.” Shockwave answered. That answer made Sixshot back up a bit. He nodded and gave it some thought.

“Then that is something you would want to speak with him in person.” Sixshot mused. “Follow me.” he began to make his way into the darkness. Hun-gurr was in his way, but he scampered away as Sixshot approached. 

Shockwave began after the giant, followed by two of the officers. Motormaster was hesitant, so he kept his weapons out. The other stunticons followed suit. Breakdown quickened his pace so he could ask Motormaster something.

“Can we trust him?”

“I don’t think we get a choice.” Motormaster answered. “As much as I hate it, we have to follow him to Soundblaster. He also saved our tail-pipes from those beasts.”

“We could have taken them.” Dragstrip budded in. “hey, the big guy even took care of one of them for-” Dragstrip looked back, only to see all five of the Terrorcons following them. The one that was shot had a blaster wound, but it looked more like it charred the armor of his head.

Dead-end looked back at the beasts as well, then back to Dragstrip. “Well, at least it’s good to see Dragstrip choke on his own foot before we’re led into a trap.”

“It’s not a trap!” Motormaster snapped. “And I do NOT want to hear another word from you, got that?”

Dead-end moaned. “Fine.”

Everyone continued in silence, though Breakdown looked back to see if the monsters were still following them. It gave him the chills every time he looked and saw that they were still there and keeping their distance. This happened several times now and it didn’t make Breakdown feel any better.

Eventually, Sixshot motioned for the group to stop. They did, but out of curiosity, Breakdown moved to see what was going on. His spark froze when he saw a black and silver bot, illuminated by the screens that surrounded him. Breakdown could tell that he was working, but what it was he couldn’t tell.

“Commander, you have guests.” Sixshot announced.

“Yes.” Soundblaster turned to face the group. His red eyes falling upon each of the transformers in the group. Breakdown hid behind Motormaster when he felt the gaze, but it didn’t help his anxiety. “Shockwave. It has been a long time.”

“Indeed it has.” the cyclops agreed, approaching the former comrade.

“Do not take another step closer.” Soundblaster ordered. “I know what you are here for. And my answer is no.” Shockwave stopped. He eyed the black, grey, and red decepticon.

“I implore you, Soundblaster,” Shockwave responded. “We need the space bridge. We need it so we can unite the decepticons and bring them back to their former glory.”

“If you wanted them to be brought back to their former glory,” Soundblaster chided, “then you would assist in searching for Megatron. Not spending your time with goons and thugs.”

“Just as you are spending your time with monsters and beasts?” Shockwave snapped, motioning to the Terrorcons. Breakdown saw them getting restless at that remark.

“They are nothing more than soldiers, willing to do the job.” Soundblaster responded. He turned back to the computers he was working on. “Now, leave. Unless you have something to contribute.”

“More to contribute than your sorry af-” Dragstrip was about to finish the insult, but was cut off by an invisible force that seemed to grab him by the throat. Breakdown yipped as Dragstrip began to be lifted off of the ground. Other stunticons saw this and did what they could to get him back on the ground, but were all batted away by the same force. Onslaught tried to help, somehow getting a firm grasp on Dragstrip’s ankle, but was hit so hard he flew a few feet onto his back.

Scourge and Shockwave watched. Scourge wanted to help, beginning to draw his sword, but was stopped by Shockwave, who just shook his head. Dragstrip continued to float up to Soundblaster, who turned to face the yellow stunticon.

“You think you command authority around here, Stunticon?” Soundblaster’s voice was filled with nothing but anger, almost to the point of rattling some of the bolts loose inside Breakdown. “Last time I checked, you were nothing more than a countermeasure. A tool. I was there when you were constructed. So learn your place.” 

“Soundblaster, Let him go.” Shockwave ordered. It was in that tone that shockwave used when he really meant business. “Let him go, or by the power I possess, I will make sure that you are put offline. Permanently, this time.” 

Soundblaster glanced at Shockwave, then back to Dragstrip. 

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint Thundercracker now, would we?” Shockwave asked. The force that Soundblaster used to pull Dragstrip was used to toss him back to the group like a bone to a pack of dogs. The other stunticons swarmed Dragstrip, making sure he was okay. 

“Leave.” Soundblaster ordered. “You have wasted enough of my time.” Soundblaster turned back to his work one final time.

Shockwave turned to face the group.

“Stunticons…”shockwave began. Breakdown turned to Motormaster, and to his surprise, he saw a smile on his boss’s face, when he was totally expecting a foul sneer.

Soundblaster must have known what Shockwave’s next words were. He flipped around and pointed at the group. “STOP THEM!”

“Combine into menasor.” Shockwave completed.

And breakdown knew better than to deny that order.


End file.
